Giving In and Growing Up
by SparkELee
Summary: What if she had given into Jesse? M rating.


One shot….

Giving In & Growing Up

What if she had given it up?

Rachel swallowed heavily as she gazed into her own chocolate brown eyes.

_I'm ready. I can do this. I want to do this._

"Rach?" His voice wafted in from her bedroom.

Her eyes widened momentarily and her heart hammered in her chest.

She steadied her breathing tore herself from the mirror.

The knob twisted in her hand and she stepped back into her room, her hands unconsciously smoothing the invisible wrinkles in her knee length lavender gown.

He was perched on her bed, hands behind his head.

The moment she stepped into his line of sight, a grin broke out across his face.

Jesse sat up as the uncharacteristically shy girl approached.

He reached for her the moment she was within touching distance.

His hand settled in the dip of her waist as his gaze skimmed her body from head to toe.

"Hi." She whispered, her cheeks reddening under his intense gaze.

He smiled at the appearance of the blush on her cheeks.

She rested her hands tentatively on his shoulders, her fingers gripped him slightly.

Jesse drew her closer using his hand to guide her to his lap.

She put up no resistance but the anxiety was evident in her gaze.

The small smile he offered her seemed to ease her nerves a bit as she came down to rest on his lap, positioning a knee on either side of his thighs.

He tangled his hands in her hair as he brushed a light kiss across her lips. He'd fully intended to pull back after a moment but her small hands were gripping his face and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Her tongue traced the seam of his lips and he moaned appreciatively into her mouth. His hands ran up her sides and barely brushed the sides of her breasts before they clasped onto her shoulders and pulled her closer.

The moment his denim covered bulge came into contact with her core she gasped into his mouth. He smiled against her lips and lightly pushed himself against her again and got the same small satisfied gasp.

Her fingers gripped his biceps tightly as his mouth moved to assault her neck. Her thighs tightened around him and she tentatively pushed herself against him this time.

The sensation of the rough denim against her flimsy panties left her panting for more.

"Like that?" He asked, his voice rough with arousal.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, all she can do is nod and gasp as he moved his hips against hers again.

He wrapped his arms around her and swiftly turned her so she's flat on her back and he's on top of her.

"Is this OK?" He whispered against her neck as he tongue flicked out to trace the shell of her ear.

She can practically feel her blood boiling in her veins.

"Yes… Yes it's fine." She squeaked out breathlessly.

His hands dropped to her thighs and began to inch her night dress up her legs. He kept waiting for her to stop him, tell him she wasn't ready but she was silent, save for the occasional moan or gasp.

The dress was as her waist and he'd yet to look down, he'd been solely focused on her mouth and neck. He wanted to do right by her, at least in this regard.

His fingertips barely grazed the underside of her breast and she sucked in a big breath.

He hesitated for a moment before he inched his fingers a bit farther north.

She felt his fingers brush against her nipple and the sensation zinged through her body leaving a lightning hot path in its wake.

His fingers closed around her nipple and he slowly rolled the taut peak between his fingers, lightly pinching from time to time.

His ministrations had her arching into his hands, her body silently begging for more.

"Rachel, can I see you?" He breathed into her ear.

She knew what he was asking. She was still covered, half by his body, half by the bunched up night dress.

Her intense gaze settled on his face. She searched his face for something, some sort of reassurance.

A moment later, she nodded hesitantly. His fingers moved to the hem of her dress, which was currently at her waist, and he slowly pulled it over her head.

Now, save for the scrap of cloth covering her most intimate spot, she was naked, exposed to him.

His gaze was soft, reverent almost as it traveled down her body, appreciative of what he had beneath him.

His touch was feather light as he pressed his lips to her swollen ones once more in an attempt to quell her nerves.

She felt the return of his fingers to her breast, his touch more sure the second time around.

His mouth began to travel the same path as his fingers, first down her neck, tracing her collar bone along the way, before coming to rest at the swell of her breasts.

"Can I?" He asked, wanting to give her as much say in this as possible.

She nodded, her dark eyes hooded by her long lashes. Her face was flushed with arousal and her body burned for more.

His mouth closed over one of her firm nipples and she moaned deliciously. She pushed up slightly into his mouth

He licked and suckled at the small peaks, his mouth hot and firm against her. It distracted her enough that she didn't feel one of his hands trail down her flat stomach to rest at the edge of her lace panties.

It wasn't until she felt a teasing finger sliding along the elastic of her panties that she realized what was about to happen.

"Let me touch you. Please…" He whispered, his voice hoarse with desire. She could see the restraint on his face. This was not a pace he was used to moving at and she appreciated his efforts.

"OK." She replied quietly.

He pressed one long, lingering kiss to her lips before sitting up a bit. He kept his eyes on hers as he hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly pulled them down.

She gulped and turned her gaze from his self consciously. To be so blatantly on display for him was a heady experience. She felt exposed, open, but the way he was gazing down at her, it made her feel desired, wanted, two things she'd not felt, well, ever.

He dropped her panties to the floor and braced his hands on her knees. He lightly pushed them apart, exposing her most intimate spot.

Her obvious wetness was nearly his undoing right then and there. Her neatly trimmed pussy was gleaming with her arousal.

Unable to help himself any longer, he reached out and brushed his finger along her highly sensitized clit.

Her eyes rolled back at the feel of his fingers sliding over her wetness.

His index finger lazily circled her slit several times, drawing gasps and moans from her each time.

She was on fire, she was sure of it. He'd brought her to the edge so many times, all she wanted to do was toss herself over the edge and fall.

A moment later, she got her wish.

His fingers split her folds and she felt one finger slide between her lips and buried itself inside her.

At this, she cried out. "Oh god Jesse…." She moaned as his fingers began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

His desire was steadily building and the sighing of his name was NOT helping matters.

He scisssored his fingers inside of her as he watched her face contort and screw into a face that only made him harder, something he'd thought impossible until a moment before.

She cried out as the sensations of her first orgasm washed over her in hot, heavy waves. She was panting and her face and chest were flushed red.

He needed to have her.

"Are… Are you ready?" He questioned, his eyes dark with obvious desire.

His words broke through her orgasm induced haze. She couldn't fathom saying no at this point, all she wanted was to feel, feel what she'd just felt and even more than that.

She nodded and he made quick work of his shirt and pants, returning only clad in his boxers.

"Wasn't sure if you were ready for the whole show just yet." He explained as he moved back over her.

Her fingers traced the hard lines of his abdomen and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he removed his boxers.

She felt his hardness against her thigh and somehow, that sensation rocketed her back to reality. She gulped heavily and the fear returned to her eyes.

He saw her gaze change.

"Hey, hey, are you ok?" He asked quietly as he pushed a strand of her from her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." She replied, her voice a bit unsteady.

"Rach, we can stop. We don't have to." He reminded her, his voice was low and sweet against her ear.

She shook her head. "No, I want to."

He swallowed and nodded. "OK, just follow my lead, alright?" He asked. She nodded.

He nudged her legs a bit farther apart and moved himself in between them.

She felt the tip brush against her folds and she tensed.

"Baby, relax." He murmured softly. He pressed several open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck and waited til he felt her body ease before making the next move.

He pushed forward slowly, his tip splitting her folds.

She fought the urge to clamp her legs shut as he eased into her. "It's OK babe, I got you." He whispered hoarsely against the base of her throat.

She nodded, bracing herself, he was nearly to the point of no return.

"Spread your legs a little wider, it'll help." He suggested as he continued to push himself inside of her.

She was impossibly tight and incredibly wet. He truly wanted nothing more than to pick her legs up, wrap them around him and make both of them feel good.

She did as she was told and widened her legs. "I'm not gonna go slow on this one, OK? It'll hurt less if I just do it." He told her as he lifted his gaze to hers.

He held her gaze as he lightly drew back and thrust forward quickly. She arched back and let loose a small cry of pain as he sighed in satisfaction. She felt amazing. Her walls clenched around him in a vice-like grip.

Knowing she was in pain, he held still, let her body adjust to his invasion. Her body gripped him tightly still but slowly, he felt the tension ease from her body.

"Are you ok?" he questioned at last, her body still very tender from his brisk breaking of her barrier.

She was as OK as she was going to be. Most of the pain was gone, it was more sensitive than anything else.

When she told him this, he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"That'll make the rest of this feel even better." He promised.

Slowly, he drew back, pulling himself halfway out before sliding all the way back in. He felt her walls tighten again, this time his jaw clenched out of desire and restraint.

She noticed. "Are, are you ok?" She mimicked his earlier question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He bit out, repeating the same movement, noting the pleased expression that crossed her face.

"Tell me what's wrong." She panted as his cock slid into her again.

"I'm just… I'm not used to being so gentle. I don't want to hurt you. This pace is hard for me though. I really want to go faster. But I won't, it'll hurt." He ground out as beads of sweat formed on his face.

He'd refrained from using the term "torture" because that seemed a bit too intense.

She gazed up at him and marveled at his desire to want to do right by her.

"You… You can go faster, it's ok, I'm ok." She told him, and as if to show him, she moved her him tentatively against his.

His restraint broke then. "I'll be as gentle as I can be." He muttered as he pulled one of her legs up around his waist.

For her part, she just moaned at the slightly new angle he was using now. She screwed her eyes shut as he picked up the pace.

She felt him drive a little harder and a little deeper each time. He was panting heavily above her.

His hands held her tight to him. "Rach, look at me." He instructed, his voice laced with desire and want.

She snapped her eyes open and met his gaze.

"That's it. There you are. Focus on me baby." He told her as his hips bucked even more forcefully against hers.

He was right, the sensitivity she was feeling at the moment was definitely heightened by his actions. She knew he still wasn't going as fast as he liked, but he'd promised not to hurt her.

She felt the heat of her orgasm building between her legs. Her head thrashed a bit as she pushed against him again.

"You… You keep doing that and I'm going to come." He told her, sweat beads obvious on his forehead.

"I'm… I'm so close Jesse." She murmured, her body writhing against his.

He slid his hand lower on her back and pushed her harder against him and that was it. That was all it took to send her flying over the precipice.

Her body convulsed and tightened around him and two more thrusts was all he needed. He groaned heavily as he came, his body exhausted from the sheer restraint he'd forced it into.

She panted heavily under him. A moment later, he rolled out and off of her.

Her body was rapidly cooling down and rapidly becoming sore.

She curled her body into a ball facing away from him.

"Rach?" His voice whispered tentatively.

She didn't answer, just lifted her head.

His hand slid around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

He felt her nod. His body instantly flooded with guilt. He knew he shouldn't have let go like that!

"Do… Do you regret it?" He questioned after a moment, his voice uncharacteristically unsure.

She turned to look at him, her brown eyes unreadable.

"No."

There ya go. Thoughts?


End file.
